Der Verloren Engel
by Krith
Summary: Anger, fear and grief. Those emotions are left to Krad to feel. And he has forgotten how to hate, and love. But then, a certain Dark falls for this mysterious Krad... Shounen Ai.


„_**Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden**_

_**wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden**_

_**den Blick gen Himmel fragst du dann**_

_**warum man sie nicht sehen kann"**_

The music filled the room, as the anger inside the blonde was released when hearing the music. His beautiful face, those golden cat eyes, was filled with anger and hatred. He clenched his fists on the quilt, which was lying on his bed, until the knuckles whitened.  
_  
**"Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehen**_

_**kann man uns am Himmel sehen**_

_**wir haben Angst und sind allein"**  
_

The teen could see his memories in his head, always when hearing this song, and some others, he relived the memories… and let go of anger, fear and grief.

**_"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"_**

_The boy was slapped hard by his father, and fell crying down to the floor. "That's how the likes of you should be treated," the father said disgusted, and turned around to deal with the mother. Anger, and fear was filled in the boys' eyes. His hand trailed over the floor for find any weapon, the nearest was the fathers cross, his father dedication to Christianity, and his fathers bane._

_**"Sie leben hinterm Sonnenschein**_

_**getrennt von uns unendlich weit**_

_**sie müssen sich an Sterne krallen (ganz fest)**_

_**damit sie nicht vom Himmel fallen"**_

_  
The cross was now blood red, same as the boy. Blood as stenches all over his arm, and body. A sadistic smile was upon his face, and the mother stared at him in fear. The child's innocence was now lost forever.  
_

"_**Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehen**_

_**kann man uns am Himmel sehen**_

_**wir haben Angst und sind allein"**  
_

_And then, Satoshi-sama kissed… the girl. And not Krad. Tears ran down his cheeks. Tears of anger, jealousy… and grief. The kiss Satoshi-sama gave the girl was more and more hot, and passionate. The hand, again, trailed after an object. It found a pole of metal._

_**"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

_He gritted his teeth as their lives was ended.' To end ones pain, you had to end the ones who had brought it to you.' The boy giggled. Sadistic, he bathed his hand in the blood, and brought it to his mouth. He licked it like cream.  
**  
"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

_"You're the new one, neh?" said on of the teens to Krad who was walking towards them. He didn't answer them but walked past them. One of them grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back. "Hey, were talking to you!"_

"_**Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

"_But I'm not talking to you." Laughter was filled in the air, and then their faces was turned into smiles.  
_

"_**Erst wenn die Wolken schlafengehen**_

_**kann man uns am Himmel sehen**_

_**wir haben Angst und sind allein"**_

_For another time, blood covered his body. All of them was on the ground. No one survived. Their lives were ended…as his innocence was forgotten. And a new sadistic laughter was heard._

_**"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_**  
_  
_**_"Don't touch me!" __Krad tried to shake the man off, but couldn't. "I'm a man! Not a woman!" He was starting to get desperate. He didn't want to be raped… not again…"Why should I listen to you?" said the man, and kissed the blonde forcefully. And the man regretted that, before his candle of life was extinguished._

_**"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

_Not again. Never again. No one would be allowed to touch him._

_**"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

_No one would be allowed to near him._

_**"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"**_

_No one would be allowed to love him. Never again. Never again…  
**  
**_As the angelic figure ignored the rest of his memories, he let go of the quilt, and placed it back softly. He took up his bag, and stood up. The blonde walked towards the CD-player. The last words was heard, and he pulled at the off button.

And then, it was another day of his pointless life. Another paradise, and hell.

**_"Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein"_**

* * *

Err… Hope you like this little angsty thingy thing. Reviews please. There will be 2 more chapters. Krad's just a little OOC in this fanfic. He's rather… depressed… sometimes. I promise, there _will_ be Shounen Ai in this fic.  
For those of you who are angry at me, please don't burn me. ; 

When reading this fic, please listen to Engel, made by Rammstein. Then you… sort of… feel Krad's anger. Anyway, here's the English version of the text:

_Live in virtue ,no desire_

_In the grave an angel's choir_

_You look to heaven and wonder why_

_No one can see them in the sky_

_Just as the clouds have gone to sleep_

_Angels can be seen in heaven's keep_

_Alone in fear they question why_

_Goddamn not an angel when I die_

_Angels live, they never die_

_Apart from us, behind the sky_

_They're fading souls who' ve turned to ice_

_So ashen white in paradise_

_Just as the clouds have gone to sleep_

_Angels can be seen in heaven's keep_

_Alone in fear they question why_

_Goddamn not an angel when I die_

_Goddamn not an angel when I die_

_Heaven must be hell in the sky_


End file.
